Manny goes psycho
by DistinctiveMe
Summary: Sometimes when a female is pregnant they are excited and happy, sometimes when a female is pregnant they are not excited and happy.


It was a Tuesday morning and Manny had awoken to the smell of bacon being fried in the kitchen directly below her. She sat up and stretched raising her arms high above her head. Thoughts about eating breakfast and what she would wear that day filled her mind and made her forget her problems for a split second. Sighing she slipped out of bed and put on a pair of fuzzy hot pink bunny slippers.  
  
'Oh god, oh god' she thought as she walked into the bathroom, 'I am going to tell my parents today. Not tomorrow. Today. For sure today.'  
  
Manny looked at herself in the mirror, "You're a whore! You're a stupid whore!" she said aloud.  
  
All of a sudden her stomach felt upset. This had happened before. She stumbled towards the toilet, put up the lid and vomited. Puke splattered into the toilet water and caused some of the mixture to splash on Manny's face. Manny sat up, wiped her face with a towel and peered down into the toilet. Forgotten poop was floating around and mingling with her orange colored throw up.  
  
"MOM!" Manny screeched downstairs, "Somebody keeps forgetting to flush the god damn toilet! What the hell is wrong with people in this house? How hard is it to move your hand a few inches and push down the little lever on the toilet?!"  
  
"What's caught in the toilet?" Manny's mom yelled up the stairs. "Just come down and eat breakfast.you need a full stomach so you can concentrate on that English final you have today."  
  
"Oh fuck you. I'm not eating anything." Manny muttered under her breath.  
  
***  
  
"There are 50 multiple choice questions, 10 matching definitions and 3 written response questions on the final today, all of you will have up to 2 ½ hours to complete the test." Mrs. Kwan explained as she handed out the English final to the grade 9 class. She droned on about cheating, talking and other things that teachers generally say before a test is to be taken.  
  
"Hey, did you study?" JT whispered to Manny who was sitting right beside him.  
  
Manny stared down at her freshly sharpened pencil and didn't answer. She hadn't studied. She hadn't reviewed anything.  
  
"Manny? Studied? Yes? No?"  
  
"Alright, stop talking and the test begins now." Mrs. Kwan said.  
  
Manny stared blankly at her test paper. 'Matching literary terms, how fun. Too bad I don't know what a fucking onomatopoeia is.' She thought.  
  
Manny put he head in her hands. She started daydreaming about how she wished her life was. She wanted Craig. Just Craig, not Craig's baby. She wanted Emma not to hate her; she wanted Ashley not to hate her either. She wanted to have her menstrual cycle back! She wanted to use those tampons!  
  
Several minutes past; Mrs. Kwan walked up to Manny's desk and whispered, "Why haven't you started your test yet?"  
  
"I feel like shit. I think I'm gonna puke." Manny mumbled.  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't such a slut and didn't get pregnant then you wouldn't feel like that then hey?" Mrs. Kwan hissed in Manny's ear. "You knew that I was having wild steamy illegal sex with Craig, you were jealous! You just had to have him! You're a horrible, skanky, dirty girl."  
  
"Um, Mrs. Kwan," JT hysterically waved his arm in the air. "Manny appears to have fallen out of her chair."  
  
Mrs. Kwan leaped up and ran over to Manny. By this time the whole class was staring at Manny who was on the floor.  
  
"Manny? Are you alright?" Someone go get the nurse!" Mrs. Kwan frantically fanned Manny's face with a test paper. Manny's eyes opened.  
  
"I'm not dirty," Manny muttered in a daze. "You're a dirty cradle robber. You're a whore of a teacher." She then passed out again.  
  
***  
  
Manny woke up on the bed in the nurse's office. The white sheets were tightly fitted to the bed and the pillow was uncomfortably firm. Manny shifted around and sat up. She felt light headed. The school nurse opened the door and walked in carrying a cafeteria tray with various foods on it.  
  
"Manny, your blood sugar appears to be low. I brought you in some things that should raise it back up again."  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll eat something then." Manny picked up an apple and peeled off the sticker.  
  
The nurse gave Manny a stern look. "When was the last time you ate?"  
  
Manny looked at her feet.  
"You know, eating is generally a good thing; if you want to continue living and all." The nurse gave Manny a disapproving look. "Eating disorders are very common among girls your age, striving to have 'the perfect body type' "  
  
Manny stood up. "Hey, I have the perfect body type! I'm fine! It's you that doesn't have a perfect body type!" She glared and pointed accusingly at the nurse.  
  
The nurse looked down at her legs, she hated her fat thighs that rubbed together and created holes in all her favorite pants. People could probably hear her coming from a mile away because of the way her thighs rubbed together. She then looked up at Manny.  
  
"You're fat, ugly and you suck at being a nurse! You know all those times that you ran out of band aids and couldn't find any other boxes? Well that was me! I took all your frickin' band aids! I hate you!" Manny laughed manically and bolted out of the office screaming, "I'm fine! I'll show you all! I'm going to menstruate again! Craig is going to love me!" 


End file.
